


Wonderful Surprises

by galaxbee



Series: Little Dragon Age Fics [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Anders aka the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxbee/pseuds/galaxbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @andersjolras on Twitter</p><p>(also I'm so sorry that I suck at titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Surprises

“If I told you where we were going, it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Hawke pointed out with a fond smile, glancing up at the rear-view mirror.

Anders laughed from the backseat, leaning back and running a hand through their hair. Hawke had brought home new shampoos and conditioners for them, and their hair smelt pleasantly and subtly of mint.

“As if I haven't heard that one before,” they countered, raising an eyebrow.

“Have my surprises ever been anything other than wonderful?”

Anders thought over it. Hawke had been doing nice things for them all week to celebrate their ten year anniversary - buying them clothes, taking them out for lunch, sending them pictures of cats during work hours, giving them massages - all had been surprises, and all had been lovely. It was Hawke’s kind treatment concentrated into a week, and Anders had never been happier.

“Never, love,” they praised, and Hawke let her smile widen at the compliment before gasping.

“We’re here!” she declared, parking and getting out the car, moving around to open up Anders’ door (like the classy lady she was).

Anders looked out the window eagerly, and felt their eyes widen at the sight. A cat café. With cats. And tea. And the little cakes them and Hawke liked. And coffee. And cats.

“Have I told you that I love you?” they asked as the door opened, stepping out and hugging Hawke.

“Every day,” she said, kissing them softly.

“Well, love, let me say it again: I love you.”

“I love you, too. Come on; these cats won't pet themselves.”


End file.
